


Thinking out loud

by BossyBishQueenBaozi



Category: namjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Seokjin, Clumsy Namjoon, Crushes, Cute, Cute Namjoon, Cute Seokjin, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Namjoon/Seokjin Fluff, Seokjin-centric, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Top Namjoon, namjin - Freeform, unknown mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossyBishQueenBaozi/pseuds/BossyBishQueenBaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how that brain to mouth filter works huh? Well maybe not funny, But it certainly makes for a Lovely icebreaker. Even when you didn't ask.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Kim namjoon has always thought his bestfriend of 10 years was beautiful. Seokjin had the broadest shoulders that melted down into a slim waist, gorgeous lips, stunning face and a heart of gold. So the fact that Seokjin is now on a raving rant about how unattractive he’s felt lately, Is kinda throwing Namjoon off. As he’s watching Jin pace back and forth like a mad man, he finds himself lost in thought.- _why would you not feel beautiful?_ \- - _you are the most adorable thing ever- -So what if random guy didn’t notice you- -why do others opinions matter?-If_ _you ask me i think you are perfect- -I think you’re beautiful-_ “I think you are beautiful”

Seokjin stops pacing.”What?”

-shit-

Ok.This is Ok.Namjoon has had worse things happen to him.Right? There was that one time he overslept and missed his flight. There was also that one time he tripped and knocked a relatives ashes over (his mom still brings it up -.-) Oh and there was this one time he got ladybug stuck in his ear. It was awful! And that time he was dancing around in his socks in the kitchen and skidded his way into everything. Did he mention the time he literally had a literal ladybug stuck in his very literal ear?Those are bad right? But not basically confessing to Jin bad.That’s bad.very very very very-

“Namjoon?” Seokjin steps closer to him and he goes into mental panic mode.

_-Oh no.OH NO- -He’s getting closer- -Oh god- -OH MY GOD- -Abort- -ABORT-_

Seokjin stands in front of a dazed Namjoon and waves his hands in his face to bring him back from what Jin affectionately calls ‘The land of Dorkmonster’ He knows all too well that Namjoon is thinking himself into a spiral. He’s always found it cute how someone so smart could be so simple sometimes. It was endearing.He waves his hands again and this time Namjoon snaps back too looking up at him slowly.”huh?” He says sounding lost. “ I asked you a question Joonie. And now I’m waiting for an answer” Namjoon looks down at his hands” Oh. Oh yeah. about that. I said nothing?” He really really hoped that worked, But by the way Jin cocked his perfectly groomed eyebrow, he’s gonna go with no.

-shit-

“I uh.I um…I maybe may have said I think you’re beautiful?”He drops his head again, Well this was it. The part where Jin says how that’s weird and he not interested. How they are best friends and nothing more. Never were, never will be. He takes a deep breath.

“You think i’m beautiful Joonie?” Jin lifts his head so they meet eyes, And _-God are his hands soft-_ ”Well?” Jin says look at him expectantly, pretty brown eyes shimmering with hope. _-Holy shit-_ Namjoon forgot to breathe. He inhales deep to make up for the 20 seconds he forgot he was human and opens his mouth.”Yes?” he answers finally, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders, only to be replaced with a new one.   _-What if he avoids me now? -I_ _shouldn’t have said anything- -WHY AM I SO STUPID?-_

A snort brings him out of DorkMonster land. **Jin was..laughing? Did he miss something?** He then short circuits when Seokjin wraps his arms around his shoulders getting closer.” You know-” Jin starts “ I think you are cute too” **Wait what? Did he die and go to heaven?** he didn’t believe in that stuff, but he’ll take it! “I said you were beautiful” Namjoon corrects him and _-WTF NAMJOON SHUT UP!_ \- Jin shrugs his perfect shoulders- _They are_ _perfect aren’t they-_ **Shut up. focus damnit!** _-hey I’m just being honest-_ **This.This isn’t happening.you are me** **there’s no me VS you going on here**. _-If you say so-_ **I do**. _-you’re mean-_ **And you’re insane**. _-WE’RE insane-_

And maybe he was losing it because Perfect Seokjin was leaning in to kiss him. Seokjin was going to kiss him! It’s official he’s delusional. Yup. lost his marbles, flew over the coocoo’s nest, Pure and cleanly lost it.And then their lips meet and It’s Jin who leads the kiss- _Not that he had much of a choice, you frozen dolt-_ **Shut it!**

Namjoon slowly starts to loosen up and kiss back still in utter disbelief. For 5 years now all he’s ever dreamed about was this moment. But that’s all he ever thought it would be. A dream. Why would the stunning Kim Seokjin want him? His bestfriend. The one who stutters like mad when nervous. The one he had to help get his hands unstuck after a super glue mishap(Namjoon is now barred from any adhesive) Why?

Jin breaks the kiss and takes a step back, Blushing like crazy and looking flustered. **Why would he look so** **nervous?** _-Wow. You are really slow sometimes_ \- **Who asked you?!** \- _Technically you did. duh-_ **You know what** **fu** \- _Uhh i think he’s talking to you_ - **Wait what?** “Wait what?” Jin fiddles with his hands and asks again “I said I like you Joonie. I have for a while now, but I always thought you weren’t interested in me like that. In a more that Bff way. So to take my mind off it i’d go on random dates and hate them. Today’s was by far the worst! he didn’t even compliment me on my new sweater!” Jin pouts twisting the bottom of said sweater. _-It is a nice sweater-_ “So?” Jin says with that look in his eyes again.

This isn’t in a million years how Namjoon thought this would play out. Hell it wasn’t even a possibility until now, But here he is standing in front of Jin about to confess his feelings all because of his wonky brain to mouth filter. Namjoon is sure he’s had worse happen to him though, like that time he glued his hands together trying to fix a vase he broke. And then there’s that time a fucking ladybug flew in his ear and acted like it found it’s new home.

That was awful.

This. This he could handle. Right? “I like you too, have for a while, more like half a decade actually. I never had the guts to say anything because i was afraid I’d lose you. And ‘I’ve been friendzoned’ Seokjin was better than ‘What the hell? never speak to me again’ Seokjin so i just let it ride the way it was. secret pining and all” He shuffles on his feet “I think I love you Jin, No I know I do. Who wouldn’t? you’re perfect. Absolut-” Jin cuts him off with another kiss “I Love you too Namjoon, god i love you so much” he says between the kisses “ I’ve been dreaming of this for forever now and now it’s happening. It’s really happening”

Namjoon takes the opportunity to take control of the kiss while Jin rambles through it.- _God he was adorable_ _sometimes_ - **All the time**. Jin continues rambling inbetween pecs and lip bites “So be my boyfriend?” Namjoon freezes. **Hell yeah I’d be Jins boyfriend!** - _Maybe tell HIM that?_ \- **Oh yeah**. “Hell yeah I’ll Be your boyfriend!” Seokjin smiles and to seal the deal Namjoon leans in and kisses him again. This time much more heated and it takes Jins breath away.

Namjoon stares at the frazzled boy with a cocky smirk on his face and raises a brow when Jin says something. “That was better than the dreams”

Namjoon leans in “What?”

*Shit*

Kim Seokjin has had worst things happen to him. Right?

There was that date where the guy didn’t compliment his sweater…….


	2. Thinking out loud(Read my mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams do come true ;)

Namjoon is sure he heard that right, Positive in fact. He lets a shit eating grin break out onto his face as he leans in to confirm. “what?”

Seokjin freezes and looks down, before mumbling “That was better than I dreamed it to be” A bright red flush spreads to his ears. He hadn’t meant to blurt that out, but damn was Namjoon a good kisser and he’d be a bold face liar if he said he didn’t dream of kissing those lips nightly, and maybe other things...

“So you’ve dreamed about that huh?” Namjoon questions, lifting Jin’s chin to him. Seokjin looks into his eyes and suddenly feels smothered. Namjoon is entirely too close and the look in his eyes has changed from ‘giddy puppy’ to ‘big bad wolf’ and it has Jin stuck. Namjoon steps closer and Jin sucks in a short breath, willing himself to remain standing. 

*Is anyone else hot? No? Just Me. Okay. Must Be The Stupid Sweater*

Namjoon wraps his arms around seokjin’s waist and tugs him to his body, pelvises dangerously close as he whispers in his ear “What else have you dreamed about. Hmmm?” Jin shudders at the deep voice ringing throughout him and shuts his eyes. “Me and you. doing..things” The low rumble of Namjoon’s laughter rattles Jin’s chest and he finds himself seemingly melting into him.

“Tell me about them. I’m curious” He says but the look in his eyes tell Jin he’s beyond just ‘curious’. Jin brings his arms to wrap around Namjoon’s shoulders, closing the slither of space between the two of them. He can feel the rise and fall of the others chest against his and more importantly his slowly stiffening cock.

Seokjin brings his lips to Namjoon’s ear, brushing his bottom lip against his lobe “You kissing me until I’m numb” He darts his tongue out to pull it between his lips and Namjoon groans. He then begins to tug at it with his teeth causing the other to shudder before continuing “You taking control of me, And you wrecking me until I lose my voice” He runs his tongue from Namjoon’s ear down his jaw and back up to his lips before kissing him hard.

Namjoon takes the reigns and slides his tongue across the others lips seeking entry and Jin eagerly lets him in. A heated battle of lips and tongues ensues, each not willing to give into the other, that is until Namjoon rolls his hips against Jin’s, His now fully hard dick pressing into the others. Seokjin moans at the contact and Namjoon takes his chance to dominate the kiss. He sucks Jin’s bottom lip in between his and relishes in the whimper he releases. He then picks up Seokjin, the other instantly wrapping his legs around his waist, and walks them over to the bed never breaking away from each other.

Once there, he sits on the edge of the bed, Jin still wrapped around him. He pulls away to lift Jin’s shirt up and over his head and tosses it to the floor. SeokJin does the same, and once their shirts are gone they lock lips once again. Jin then begins grinding down onto his lap while small whines pour from his lips. “Fuck. Jin” Namjoon says as he rolls his hips up to meet Jin’s. Seokjin continues shamelessly grinding down onto the others cock, losing himself in the delicious friction. “Ahh. Joon you feel so good” Seokjin moans throwing his head back grinding down harder.

Namjoon latches his lips to his neck and sucks. hard. And the sound Jin makes goes straight to his cock. “God you’re so fucking sexy” He growls rolling them over so Jin is beneath him. Namjoon wishes he could save this moment forever as he looks down at Seokjin, The other looks completely fucked and they haven’t even started yet. His eyes are glossy and hooded, lips swollen and red. He’s panting like air isn’t enough with a pretty purple hickey sucked into his porcelain like skin. Beautiful. Fucking breathtaking. 

He dips down to capture the others lips again while he brings his hand down to cup Jin’s cock through his jeans, Seokjin gasps and raises his hips off the bed. “Shit. joon. ugh.” Namjoon then undoes Jin’s pants and pulls them off, tossing them with the rest of their clothes. After he does the same with his, he leans in and takes one of Seokjin’s nipples into his mouth “aaAahhh” Jin whines fisting Namjoon’s hair. Jin feels like he’s on fire as the other swirls his tongue around his sensitive bud, sucking gently and then nipping at the hardened nub. “Ugh. Ah. Namjoon~” He then feels lips kissing down his chest, down to his stomach and then his hips. the tugging of his waist band tells him to lift his hips and he does. Namjoon slides Jin’s boxers down around his ankles and off, casting them aside. 

He does the same with his own and goes back down to Jin’s hips, placing gentle kisses across them. Jin is so painfully hard he could cry, Every kiss sending shivers throughout him. He feels Namjoon’s warm breath ghost across his tip and his cock twitches in anticipation, he doesn’t have to wait long though because Namjoon takes him whole into his mouth. “Fuck! Oh my god joon!” Jin moans at the sudden warmth enclosing on his cock.

Namjoon swirls his tongue around the head and then teases the slit “AAah.” Seokjin cries out “So good joonie. so good”. Namjoon slides all the way up to the tip and hollows his cheeks, and slides back down til the head hits the back of his throat. “Ugh. Ahh” Jin chokes out, head thrown back. He repeats the process, sliding up to the head and sinking back down. "Ngh..Ahh..ahh" Jin pants. Namjoon sucks him with purpose, wanting to hear Seokjin's melodic moans forever.

Jin places a hand on Namjoon’s head and he stops and looks up. If Namjoon thought Jin looked good before, he looks fucking delicious now. Totally wrecked. “Fuck me. please.” Jin pants out looking down at him with lust filled eyes. “Bedside table. middle drawer” Namjoon says and Jin already knows what he’s looking for. He slides up the bed and begins his search, he returns with a condom and lube.

He lies back as Namjoon uncaps the lube and slicks his fingers. He hisses when he feels the cool gel being applied to his hole, Namjoon rubbing circles at his rim. He pushes in a finger and Jin whimpers, hips raising slightly. Namjoon starts pumping his finger in and out slowly watching Jin as he whines and grinds down onto his hand “More” Jin says and he adds a second finger “Ah. Oh my god. joon faster please. faster” Namjoon speeds up his fingers curling them in search.

Seokjin is a panting moaning mess when he adds a third finger and then he finds what he was looking for “AAAHHH! FUCK Namjoooon” Jin belts out when his prostate is hit. “Don’t stop. please don’t stop ahh” Namjoon starts pumping his hand faster as Jin rolls his hips down to meet his fingers. The noises pouring from Seokjin has him rock hard. He begins stroking his dick at the pace his fingers are going inside Jin. “You like that? huh? you like me fucking you open with my fingers” he asks, voice dripping with lust. “Yes! omg yes. Namjoon please please please” 

“You want me inside you? you want me to wreck you princess?” The nickname rolling easily off his tongue. “Fuck me. please fuck me joonie. I NEED YOU”

Namjoon pulls his fingers from him and rolls the condom on. He lifts Seokjin's legs, parting them to rest on his shoulders and lines his dick with Jin’s awaiting hole. he presses the tip in and leans in to capture the others lips with his before slowly sliding in. when he is entirely sheathed within Jin, he moans out. “Shit. so fucking tight” Jin ruts his hips up to tell him to move and he does. Namjoon pulls back to the tip and then rams back in. “Aaah.” Jin yells. Namjoon sets a ungodly pace, continuously slamming into Seokjin with a force that has the other muttering nonsense, eyes screwed shut. “How’s it feel princess?” He growls “Ah..So ugh...Good..So fucking good” Jin manages between pants. Namjoon shifts and delves deeper, grazing Jins spot in the process. “Oh.Ah Fuck!” Jin screams clawing at Namjoon’s back.

He reaches down and grabs Jin dripping dick and begins stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Are you gonna cum for me princess?” He croons snapping his wrist with every up stroke. “Ah. Fuck me Joonie. Ah ahhh fuck me. fuck me. fuck me. Harder.” Jin chants. Namjoon takes his free hand and grips Jin’s waist holding him in place as he begins drilling into him mercilessly “look at me princess, I want to see you” Jin peels his eyes open and stares into Namjoons soul as the other rams into him. He feels a tightening in his stomach, pulling tighter and tighter and tighter until -IT SNAPS.

“Fuck fuck fuck! Ngh! Omg namjoon!” He screams as his orgasm tears through his body. He tightens around Namjoon causing him to also cum “Shit Jin” he growls speeding up momentarily before his hips stutter and he collapses on top of him. Once his breathing calms some, Namjoon pulls out making Seokjin shutter from over stimulation. He rolls off of Jin and collapses onto his back beside him.

“Better than the dreams?”

Jin laughs wiping away the mess on his stomach. “Way better than the dreams” 

“good” Namjoon says tying off the condom and tossing it in the general direction of the trash can. He rolls over and pulls Seokjin to his chest. He grabs the blankets and pulls them over the two of them before running his fingers through Jin’s hair. “I love you” Seokjin says, sleep heavy in his voice.

“I love you too princess”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated =)

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think =)


End file.
